Quite The Contrary
by Tear22
Summary: Ash's arrogance towards Team Rocket unknowingly threatens the relationship between himself and his closest friend. A songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.


I am currently shaking with pure rage. For the past nine months, I've been patiently waiting (or maybe not so patiently) for the special Team Rocket: Love and The Origin of Youth, to air in the U.S., and so far, it has seemingly been abandoned by 4kids Entertainment. So far, I have heard nothing about it being dubbed in English, and the thought makes me insane. My reaction to this is that 4kids Entertainment is assuming that a bunch of nine year old boys are still swooning over the show, and care little or nothing for the villains, Team Rocket. And that's the problem. "The Villains." A title given to Team Rocket long ago. The ones we're supposed to hate, the ones that come second best compared to the "heroes." The ones that care nothing for each other, or their Pokemon, because they're not on the heroes "good side." I could go on for hours, but I'll spare you. That's what my notoriously long petition that I'm working on is for. So, in response to the betrayal I fell is needed to be known, I wrote this little songfic about the "heroes" of Pokemon.

Once again, no profit is being made off this. Note: I'm currently in a bit of a writer's block.

**Important Note: (added on 4/ 28/ 05) **Originally, this was written to the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanesence. Due to new "policy" I've been forced to erase the lyrics from the text. Unfortunately, this leaves out much of the story and I'm afraid it makes not nearly as much sense as it did before the "poilcy" took in to effect. In other words, use your imagination here people.

A young boy of about ten woke from his sleep, and immediately reached for his cap, pulling it on over his mess of black, tangled hair. He brushed his hand past his belt; the feeling of his smooth pokeballs and what occupied them making him shiver with excitement. The memory of the previous day came flooding into his seemingly empty mind. A light smirk appeared on his face as the image of his enemies being blasted off into the grayed sky came to play in his mind.

"Stupid," he thought, turning his hat around in the usual fashion.

He got up, yawned and stretched, and the smell of pancakes immediately followed. He looked up to see his new friend, Brock, cooking pancakes at a rapid speed. Misty, a friend he had made only about two months earlier, was sitting next to him, her orange hair tied jauntily in a short ponytail. She was looking rather impatient, as she always was in the morning. She kept giving Brock quick orders about her breakfast, as he muttered something along the lines of, "Yes Misty" every time she did so. Ash couldn't help but smile. He was thankful for his new friends, but mostly, he was thankful for the badges he had acquired in forming these new friendships.

As Ash began to walk over to his traveling companions, he felt a swift tug on his pajama leg. He looked down slightly, to see Pikachu nuzzling up against his silky, blue pajama leg. He bent down to stroke Pikachu on the head, somewhat surprised by his Pokemon's behavior. Ever since Ash had gotten his first Pokemon, from his rival's Grandfather, Professor Oak, Pikachu had been a bit skeptical about his new trainer, and even following Ash's commands. As he continued to stroke his rodent's soft fur, he said with a laugh, "You ready to beat Team Rocket again today, Pikachu?"

Pikachu lifted his head slightly, his midnight black eyes reflecting that of his trainer's. "Pika," he responded, his tone, despite his trainer's belief, was mingled with adamancy and... Was that sadness? To anyone else who might have been in earshot at the time, would have had most likely mistaken the Pikachu's word "Pika," for "Pity."

He and Pikachu sat down at the small foldout table Brock had provided for his friends. He muttered a quick good morning to Misty and Brock, before promptly stuffing his mouth with all the syrup-covered pancakes on his plate.

"Slow down, Ash, or you'll choke," Misty warned, after drowning her pancakes with the syrup.

"Yeah," Brock added. "What's the rush, anyway?"

"I need all my strength today," he said, in between mouthfuls.

"For what?" Misty asked, taking another bite.

"For defeating Team Rocket, of course," Ash laughed, his tone drenched with sarcasm, as he began to playfully twirl around his sticky fork in his hand. He held the fork up to his chest, mimicking the way James holds his rose. "Prepare for trouble and make it double," he said, trying desperately to make a single strand of his messy hair fall freely in his face.

His friends laughed and joked with him, all the while making fun of their enemies, or as Ash referred to them: "competition." As Ash and his friends continued on, Pikachu sighed, thoroughly tired of his trainer's ignorance.

Author's Notes: This songfic was in response to the betrayal of 4kids Entertainment and anybody else who is involved in the dubbing of Pokemon. And also, anyone who considers Team Rocket "weak." Please Review. It would be greatly appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and sulk. :walks off, dragging a "I hate Ash" sign at her feet:


End file.
